1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to the construction of the hatch door associated with the entranceway from the hallway of a building to the hatchway in which an elevator car is operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a smoke seal is required on elevator hatchway doors, it is conventional to provide a brush type seal. The brush type seal is subject to constant wear, and must be periodically inspected and replaced. Also, since the brush type seal involves relative motion between the sealing parts throughout the entire movement of each door panel, the sealing effectiveness is compromised to enable door movement to be accomplished with a reasonably sized door operator engine on the associated elevator car.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved smoke seal for elevator hatchway doors which does not require constant maintenance, and which is more effective than a brush type seal.